


line without a hook

by furiouscatlover



Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [4]
Category: DSAF, Dayshift At Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Mild Angst, Oblivious Peter, Pining, Small Talk, mentions of dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiouscatlover/pseuds/furiouscatlover
Summary: peter can't hold a grudge.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's), Phone Guy | Peter Kennedy/Phone Guy | Steven (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Series: fnaf/dsaf oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178246
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	line without a hook

Peter leaned against a wall, ignoring the way his legs ached. He was tired of waiting for so long for his brother to return to the flipside. He should’ve returned by now, and yet he hadn’t. He didn’t know how long he could stand looking at this… place. It held too many memories. And he could only avoid a certain phone headed man for so long. 

Dee was somewhere, possibly looking for lost souls to help.  _ Typical of her, _ Peter thought. She always wanted to aid those in need. Ultimately, it hurt her. He tried not to think about it. He tried not to think about a lot of things. 

He shook his head, instead tapping his arm with his finger. It was a habit he had picked up from Jack, and couldn’t seem to shake it after years. 

Peter would’ve yawned, if he had a mouth. Maybe he’d take another nap… he didn’t exactly know if he needed it, but it was a good way to pass the time.

As he was pondering what to do, a familiar figure stood in the doorway- a man with a phone head somewhat darker than Peter’s, wearing a suit. The man walked close, making it over next to Peter. He seemed more confident than usual… which was unusual, considering not much had changed since a day or so ago when they had last talked.

“Hello, hello?” Steven’s ever so slightly familiar, yet staticy, voice rang out. “I don’t think we’ve actually had a conversation before.” He paused for a moment. “A conversation that wasn’t just small talk, that is.”

Peter bit his li- well, he hesitated. He was right about that, at least. “Well then, what do you wanna talk about? That isn’t small talk.”

Steven’s composure stiffened a little. “Um… well, what location did you work at?”

“Bakersfield.” Peter’s phone gave a little  _ ring  _ of amusement. “I believe this still classifies as small talk.”

Steven shifted his feet. “Oh, well-”

“It’s fine. If you want to make small talk, we can make small talk. What location did you work at?”

“Colorado.”

Peter nodded, leaning back against the wall. Maybe it was just him, but it seemed like Steven was extremely close. They had a whole room to themselves, and for whatever reason, Steven was close to  _ him.  _

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the attention.

“Why are you here?”

Steven nervously wrung his hands. “I died, after Foxy-”

“No, not like, in the Flipside. I mean, why are you  _ here?  _ In this room, with me?”

“A-Ah, well… I… I’d sort of like to know more about you. We haven’t got much time to talk, and you… well, you seem interesting.” Steven spoke slowly, like he was considering every single word before saying it. Then, quickly, he added, “it’s not like we have anything better to do anyways.”

Peter was about to ask something when Steven continued.

“And… I feel like you’ve been ignoring me, I-I guess. Maybe you don’t like me, or something, for whatever reason…”

Peter’s heart thumped. He didn’t hate Steven. He couldn’t. 

“I remember you,” He said softly.

“What..?”

“I think we met before this. Before we died.”

“I don’t remember anything before that,” Steven confessed.

Peter shrugged and laughed a little. “I don’t. Usually, anyways. Just bits and pieces, I guess.”

“That’s a bit contradictory, don’t you think?” Steven laughed. 

“Maybe.”

The two were swamped in a silence for a few mere moments. Steven then spoke up, his voice box cracking. 

“What do you remember about me?”

“Well…” Peter wracked his brain. “You used to wear specifically red ties. I think it was your favorite color. And I don’t think we got along. You were my boss. And you-” He cut off, not exactly wanting to bring up what Steven had done to him. He didn’t entirely forgive him, yet at the same time he had a crush. It was incredibly confusing. 

“And?” Steven’s voice was full of worry. “Did I do something to you?”

“You… I died in a spring lock suit failure. You passed me off to Afton Robotics.”

“Oh.”

“It’s okay,” Peter said awkwardly. “I forgive you.” It was a lie, but hopefully a convincing one at that.

“I’m sorry,” Steven said. “I don’t remember it, but I doubt the reason why I did it was a good one.”

“Like I said,” Peter grimaced. “I forgive you.”

Steven crossed his arms crossly. “I doubt that.”

“Why do you say that?!”

“Because whenever you lie, you dig your foot into the ground.”

Peter was a little taken aback. “How do you know that?” He 

“I don’t-” Steven shrugged. “I don’t know.”

The two remained silent for a minute. 

“Can I…” Steven’s voice was concentrated, and a little shaky. “Can I try something?”

“Yeah,” Peter breathed. 

The man leaned in, gently clonking their heads together. It was a sweet, tender moment that left Peter’s heart lodged in his throat. He didn’t want it to end.

“I’m really sorry about that,” Steven said under his breath. “I don’t- I think I really like you, and I hardly know you.”

“I know the feeling,” Peter muttered. He was about a question.

“We’re back!” Dave’s loud voice echoed in the room. Peter jumped, hitting his head against Steven’s. He backed up.

“Sorry!” Steven said, rubbing his head.

Dave had his arm smugly around Jack. “What were ya guys doin’?”

“Please don’t hook up with my boss,” Jack told Peter flatly.

“I’m not-!!” Peter exclaimed. 

Steven gave him a look (he couldn’t exactly tell what it meant, but it probably wasn’t good).

“Well, we should…”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> something that interests me a lot is that because phone men don't have faces, they use their body language almost entirely without realizing it lol
> 
> anyways give them some more attention please i love their relationship 
> 
> comments/critisim is appreciated !!
> 
> instagram: slushyishere
> 
> twitter: slushyisdead


End file.
